


Teenagers

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School is tough when you're just a poor boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers

Paul nervously opened the door to Maths and looked around. He was late to his first ever class at high school. Sir would not be happy...A boy at the back looked up and smirked at the late arriver. Sir glared at Paul and asked him his name.  
"P-Paul..." He responded feebly.  
"That wont do boy! There are plenty of Pauls in this school!" Sir exclaimed. The whole class laughed as Paul blushed.  
"M-McCartney" Paul muttered.  
"I cant hear you. Speak up."  
"McCartney." Paul replied a little louder.  
"McCartney...I bet your family had to take out a mortgage to get you to school!" Sir jested. Paul flushed again as the class laughed. He noticed one particular boy was smirking and making his own jokes. Paul gulped and sat down at the only available spot which was in front of the boy at the back and next to another rude boy. Paul blinked back tears that thankfully nobody noticed and started writing. He had been dreading school. The McCartneys were incredibly poor and everyone knew it. Paul was only slightly bullied at junior school but now, he could tell, it was going to be worse...Paul sighed as the bell rang for next period. He shoved his math book in his bag and waited to be dismissed. The boy behind him, who he had learnt was called John, stood in front of his desk and held up 12 shillings. Paul gulped as he could see where this was going.  
"I bet you any money you have never seen one of THEESE before! But then again, that would make you poorer! Ahahaha!!" John laughed as the rest of the class joined in. Paul reached inside his pocket and felt around. It was still there, thank God Jim hadnt seen it or he woukd have wonndered what was going on. No one knew about this. Not even Mike...As everyone else rushed to their next lessons Paul rushed upstairs to the bathroom. John noticed Paul wasnt going the right way and followed him a safe distance behind. Paul pushed open the door and to his relief it was empty. John watched from the doorway as Paul retrieved a swiss army knife out of his pocket and stared at it. Tears freely fell down his face aa John began to smirk. John barged in and made himself known much to Pauls horror.  
"Youre a wimp." John stated.  
"You dont starve every fucking night."  
"You've got parents. That can fee-"  
"They cant feed me idiot." John looked at the offending weapon indignantly.  
"Pauper Paulie might possibly die of starvation but first hes going to kill someone else...seems right..." John said sarcastically.  
"Actually, I was going to kill myself, twat." John just laughed.  
"Excuse me. I think the only twat around here is you. Get the fuck out or die I dont care which just as long as I dont have to speak to you." Paul stared at John. He had a beautiful face. Pity he was so mean. Paul placed the knife onto the side and walked up to John so they were body to body. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. John didnt pull away or protest at all and when Paul eventually pulled away John moaned slightly. Paul sulked over to the knife, picked it up and clenched his eyes shut. John stared. Then he realised the only reason he was being mean was because he loved him...but it was too late John barely caught Paul as he feel to the ground. John picked him up and carried him out to the front of the school. The headmaster immediatly rang the emergency services who whipped around and took Paul away. No one would let John come for educational purposes.  
\--  
John pushed open the front door and shoved Mimi out of his way who yelped in shocked.  
"Lennon!" She yelled as he stormed upstairs.  
"Someone I love just died. Fuck off." John replied bluntly. Mimi raised an eyebrow and thought a moment.  
\--  
John stared at his Elvis poster and thought deeply. He wanted to snog him again he wanted to know what it was like to be loved he wanted Paul. He loved PAUL. And it was too fucking late. He had effectivly killed him...John stared before jumping up and racing downstairs and out of the house. He picked up a huge housebrick and lobbed it at the wall, it bounced off and hit him in the face. He collapsed onto the floor and cried. He loved Paul. He wanted Paul. He told him to go die. Why? WHY?


End file.
